


The One Time Derek Should’ve Had His Phone On Silent

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The moment the Sheriff finds out Stiles is dating one of his deputies.





	The One Time Derek Should’ve Had His Phone On Silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maladicta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maladicta/gifts).



 

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open to the golden light of morning that crept into his room through the gap in his curtains. He let out a soft sigh as he let his body melt into the warm arms that were wrapped around him.

Derek nuzzled his face into the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against the patch of bare skin exposed by his oversized shirt.

Stiles shifted in Derek’s arms, turning to look up at him.

Derek lifted his hand, gently brushing the backs of his fingers across Stiles’ mole-speckled cheek as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’ in a tender kiss.

A sweet smile lifted the corners of Stiles’ lips as he stared up at Derek lovingly.

“Stiles?”

Stiles bolted upright at the sound of his dad’s voice ringing through the house. He heard the man’s heavy steps coming upstairs.

“Shit,” he hissed, kicking his feet free of his bedsheets and leaping upright. He sprinted over to his door, pulling it open just enough to look at his dad on the landing while blocking his room with the rest of his body.

Stiles forced a smile, trying to ignore his hammering heartbeat. “Yeah, Dad?”

His dad paused for a moment, his weary brow furrowed as he looked at his son with a mix of confusion and suspicion. His eyes rolled over him, taking in the sight of his dishevelled so dressed in one of his old BHPD tee-shirt and a pair of boxers. His hair was a tousled mess, his cheeks flushed pink, and his dark eyes were wide; alert.

 A moment later his shook his head, letting his questions drop as he thought back to why he was there.

“I’ve been called in to work and I won’t be home until later,” he said.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked.

The Sheriff shook his head, his eyes darkening. He rubbed at the back of his neck the way he did when he was stressed.

“Something’s happened,” he said, not looking at Stiles. “Parrish called us in.”

“Us?”

“He tried calling Hale, but he can’t reach him and neither can I,” his dad explained, looking down at the phone in his hand as he began to tap at the screen again. “I’m going to try and call him again and just brief him on my way there. I just wanted to let you know I won’t be home until later—”

His voice faltered as a familiar ringtone came from inside Stiles’ room.

Stiles’ eyes flew open wide, his heart skipping a beat as his mind began to scramble for excuses.

Sheriff Stilinski crossed his arms over his chest, levelling his gaze with Stiles. When his son didn’t say anything, he raised his brow.

Stiles bit into his lip, opening his mouth to make an excuse only to shut it again. He dropped his gaze, unable to look his father in the eye.

“Derek,” Sheriff Stilinski called out. “Come out here, please.”

Stiles relinquished his hold on the door, letting Derek open it and step out into the hall.

“Sir,” he started slowly. “I can explain—”

Sheriff Stilinski held up his hand, silencing him. He drew in a measured breath and focused his glare on Derek. “I don’t want to know. We can deal with this later, right now you and I have to get to work. I’ll explain the details of the case on the way, let’s go.”

Derek nodded and stepped past Stiles, making his way towards the stairs.

Sheriff Stilinski turned back to Stiles, pointing a warning finger at him as he said, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Without another word, he turned and walked away.

“Bye, Dad,” Stiles called after him. “Stay safe.”

Derek paused on the landing, looking from Stiles to the Sheriff.

Stiles offered him a smile and Derek smiled in return, straightening his uniform as he made his way downstairs and followed his boss out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
